


Downpour

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ed hides out. Roy gets wet.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> January 6, 2012 as 'Unhappenings#??', though it seems to have grown a different title along the way~

"You're going to catch a cold." Roy's voice was firm as he looked down at Ed, who was half-asleep on his sitting room sofa with his shirt hiked up just enough to show off Ed's stomach, belly-button and the faintest traces of golden hair.

"Mmm?" Ed regarded him lazily. "Should worry more about yourself if you're going out in that." He gestured to the window and outside, where the heavens had let loose into a truly epic downpour. The rain hadn't let up in three days, making the world exceptionally damp and leaving Roy ultimately unarmed, except for the service revolver that he was carrying as backup.

"I wouldn't be going out in that if I didn't have to keep going to work like a normal person not hiding a fugitive in his house," Roy replied flatly. "No one's seen you, have they?"

"No," Ed said with a frown. "Which is why I'm sleeping over here, where no one can see me unless they can somehow see through your curtains or are about three meters tall. Besides, you're not that interesting. No one's gonna peek in."

"Fullmetal--"

"I haven't lit any lamps or anything, either. And I'll be in your bed by evening. Clean." Ed smiled. "It'll be okay, don't worry."

"Don't forget that this isn't permanent," Roy reminded him. He couldn't help sighing. The 'in your bed' part was a new dynamic for them, but it wasn't a bad one. Mostly it had stemmed from a freezing, wet and half-starved Ed clinging to him and not wanting to let go. Roy had never asked where Ed had been, nor how he was running around with far less automail than Roy was sure the young man should have had. Limbs didn't just grow back or reappear, after all.

And yet somehow, Ed's had, aside from three of his fingers. Those still glinted in the evening's lamplight and needed oiling every other day. But Ed took immaculate care of them.

"I know," Ed said. He closed his eyes. Roy would be worried about how much slept, but he was sure that in the last month alone, Ed had grown the better part of two inches. He was definitely taller, because Roy no longer had to stoop to kiss Ed, and his clothing had looked a little small too until Roy had actually mentioned it. And then Ed just changed everything to fit properly and then altered a few of Roy's things to fit him as well. With a promise to change them back later.

Roy really didn't care about that - he was just relieved that Ed was safe and also Ed's assurances that Al was okay too but just couldn't be with them just yet. As if somehow Roy was going to hide them both. One was enough, and Al was...

Al was far more difficult to disguise, except if he was going to stand all day and pretend to be a suit of armor. Unless...

"I'm leaving," Roy reminded Ed. And headed towards the door. Maybe there was a second blond-haired, golden-eyed Elric out there waiting to be found.

He decided to look - there wasn't much else he could do in the rain.


End file.
